Et vive le squat!
by Wrathy
Summary: quand tonton Greed se retrouve de corvée de babysitting, voilà ce que ça donne...
1. prologue

Auteur : Wrath !

Disclaimer : pas à moi…hélas !

Impressions : Troisième fiction. Après celle ci, j'en ai au moins encore dix en retard. Mais je les écrirait bien un jour ou l'autre. Je tiens à préciser que je ne maîtrise pas du tout les personnages de cette fiction et que mes sources d'inspiration sont extrêmement variées (trop peut- être ?) ce que qui garanti des dérives de caractères.

* * *

**Et vive le squat !**

Prologue : introduction.

Les panneaux défilaient le long de la route… Les uns après les autres, inlassablement ; ils indiquaient combien de kilomètres séparaient la voiture de sa destination, la charmante ville de Central. Encore 70 kilomètres. Greed revenait d'une fête bien arrosée qui avait réunis d'ancien camarades d'étude dans un petit bar d'une petite ville de l'ouest. Ah, les études ! Cela remontait à si loin. Il avait choisit la section : massacre de pauvres innocents, avec l'option : gérance de groupe.

La plupart de ses condisciples étaient des chimères qui étaient donc largement avantagées dans cette section. En effet, pouvoir se transformer en animal surpuissant à des avantages non négligeables. Mais les professeurs avaient été très étonnés de voir que Greed les battaient tous ! Car cela a également des avantages non négligeables d'être un homonculus invincible, cruel et qui est par dessus tout le Bouclier Ultime. Il était donc devenu rapidement le meilleur de sa promotion, notamment en exercices pratiques où il excellait. Et sa supériorité n'avait jamais été contestée, jusqu'à l'arrivée en cours d'année du Nouveau qui rattrapa son retard en un rien de temps. Se rapprochant même dangereusement du niveau de Greed ; malgré un léger handicap. Zolf Kimblee est (il n'est pas encore mort) en effet un humain !

Ainsi, le seul qui réussi à l'égaler, était un humain ! Le seul humain du groupe. Et il faut avouer que c'est un comble : un sujet d'expérience qui se défend ! Kimblee pouvait, en effet, faire exploser n'importe quoi, ou n'importe qui à l'occasion, avec ses mains. Ils auraient pu devenir rivaux, mais Greed ne voulait pas. Car il aimait Kimblee malgré le caractère invivable de ce dernier. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de se faire une « guerre des notes », ils se mettaient ensemble le plus souvent possible quand ils faisaient des Travaux Pratiques à deux. En fait, c'était surtout lui, Greed, qui voulait absolument être avec Kimblee et qui insistait auprès des professeurs. Ce dernier parlait effectivement peu et exprimait donc peu ses pensées.

L'explication de cet intérêt de Greed pour Kimblee réside dans le fait que lorsque des niveaux sont semblables, le plus fort n'a pas besoin d'attendre le plus faible, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y en a pas. Et Greed détestait plus que tout devoir ralentir le rythme pour laisser un camarade s'exprimer. Les camarades de classe de Greed parvenait rarement à être notés lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe avec ce dernier. Les professeur en étaient finalement venus à les noter selon leur capacité à se sortir vivant des missions en compagnie de Greed. Car il s'échauffait rapidement et négligeait de faire attention à l'identité de ses sujets d'expérience. D'où l'idée des professeurs de mettre tout le temps les deux meilleurs du groupe ensemble.

C'est ainsi que sa scolarité avait été un véritable paradis, ou enfer, selon le point de vue (le point de vue de celui que subit le cours est toujours très différent de celui qui l'applique). Maintenant, un certain nombre d'années après, Greed n'en était plus à une décennie près, il retrouvait souvent les élèves de sa section. Ce qui lui avait permit de renouer avec Kimblee dont il avait perdu la trace, ce dernier ayant passé un petit bout de temps en prison pour une broutille. Maintenant donc, il rentrait une fois de plus à Central, dans le petit appartement payé par Pride, l'homme sensé être son père.

Chose surprenante, depuis peu, il se découvrait de la famille un peu partout. Non pas qu'elle soit en morceau, mais il avait fallu régulariser la situation de tous les homonculus. Voilà comment Pride et Dante était devenus ses parents. Lust et Sloth ses sœurs. Envy, Wrath et Lunacy les enfants de Sloth et Gluttony le fils adoptif de Lust, à qui on ne pouvait tout de même pas imposer Gluttony en tant que fils biologique. Les gens se seraient posés trop de questions à propos du père. Pour Sloth, le problème du père des enfants ne se posant pas ; étant donné que pour Wrath, seul sa mère compte. Qu'Envy ne supporte pas sa vraie mère et Lust et que Lunacy s'en contrefout du moment qu'elle un maximum de victimes sous la main.

Le problème était que Dante, dans une volonté de bien faire, avait conditionné les homonculus afin qu'ils n'oublient pas leurs rôles et qu'ils sachent se tenir comme des humains en société. Seulement, elle les avait un peu trop conditionnés et ils croyaient vraiment être de la même famille. Seul Greed y avait échappé, en brillant par son absence au moment de l'acte, son alibi étant : « J'était très occupé avec Kimblee. On devait lui trouver un bouleau adapté à ses capacités, afin qu'il n'ai pas à trop utiliser ses mains. » Mais Greed ne se faisait pas d'illusions, tôt ou tard, Dante viendrait le voir pour le conditionner, à son tour.

Tout à coup, une ornière plus profonde que les autres, renversa la voiture. Greed s'extirpa facilement de l'engin pourtant réduit en bouillie. Et découvrit qu'un énorme poing de pierre venait de s'abattre sur sa magnifique voiture qu'il venait d'acheter avec le salaire honnêtement gagné de Kimblee. Se doutant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, l'être aux yeux violets (une petite métaphore, une !) scruta les ténèbres, dans le but de repérer la présence probable d'un ennemi, probablement muni de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Il entendit le vent faire flotter les pans d'une robe rose portée par une personne ayant très mauvis goût dans le choix des couleurs. Il voulu se retourner pour confirmer l'identité de la personne ayant détruit son automobile (honnêtement payée). Mais un flash de lumière bleue partant du sol l'entoura subitement, révélant ainsi un cercle de transmutation.

Greed perdit connaissance pendant que l'intensité de l'éclat de la lumière diminuait et que la femme horriblement mal habillée partait tranquillement, un sourire plus ou moins sadique aux lèvres. Peu après, l'homonculus se réveilla en pensant vaguement que Kimblee lui en voudrait beaucoup d'avoir abîmé sa voiture. Mais bon ! Il pourrait toujours emprunter de l'argent à son père pour acheter une petite limousine rose de dix mètres. Greed se releva en se demandant pourquoi il avait hérité de cette affreuse passion que possède sa mère pour cette couleur écœurante qu'est le rose. Malgré tous ses efforts, il y avait toujours eu quelques fuites. Il faudrait qu'il y remédie une bonne fois pour toutes.


	2. Chapter 1

note: cette fic n'est pas mise en ligne par l'auteur en personne mais par une de ses copines. La-dite copine étant flemmarde comme par permis, la mise en ligne a pris du retard... pour compenser, voici deux chapitres d'un coup, sachant qu'il y en a environ trente de prévu d'après ce que j'ai compris... bref, on est pas sortie de l'auberge! (naaaaaaaaan, me tape pas, Wrathy!)

**Chapitre un ( dimanche 30 avril ).**

Greed s'éveilla. Se tourna sur un côté en poussant un énorme soupir signifiant : « Il faut déjà que je me lève ? » Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Kimblee travaillant la nuit, il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que Greed préparerait le petit déjeuner. Enfin, ç'avait plutôt été une grosse dispute ; au bout de laquelle, après avoir détruit les trois quarts de l'appartement. Greed, se recomposant une énième fois, avait accepté le marché pour pouvoir se reposer. On a beau être immortel et tout puissant, exploser une trentaine de fois d'affilé, ça fatigue.

Car bien que cela ne se voie pas, Kimblee pouvait être encore plus paresseux que Sloth, quand il s'y mettait. Surtout lorsque qu'il n'avait rien pu faire exploser d'intéressant à son travail. Il est vrai que le métier de serveur dans un bar offre peu de possibilité. Greed avait beaucoup insisté pour que Kimblee choisisse ce travail, bien que l'usage des mains soit indispensable. Il voulait absolument voir son compagnon en tenue élégante (les occasions étant encore plus rares que de voir Sloth s'agiter dans tous les sens) et puis de toute façon, on ne sert les commandes que d'une main.

Greed se leva finalement et se dirigea très lentement vers la porte de la chambre, afin d'éviter de faire du bruit. Kimblee pouvant être irascible une journée entière s'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de sommeil. Ce que Greed ne désirait pour rien au monde. Enerver l'ex-alchimiste écarlate se révélait à la longue un passe temps dangereux, même pour un homonculus. Kimblee avait fini par attaquer avant de poser des questions et il faisait exploser Greed pour un oui ou pour un non. Du coup, ce dernier manquait d'énergie et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux acculés. D'où la nécessité grandissante d'un accord, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des voisins. Ce qui aurait fortement déplu à ses parents, surtout sa mère.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Greed entendit la sonnette. Qui pouvait venir de si bon matin (il était effectivement tout juste 11h30), alors qu'il n'était pas encore habillé. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir dans une tenue indécente ; il ne portait tout de même qu'un caleçon, cela pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles. Brutalement, la porte fut enfoncée à coup de pieds. Plus précisément d'un pied, suivit d'un corps recouvert d'un uniforme noir comprenant un petit top (noir) et une mini-jupe (noire). Envy, se tenait devant ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Le pire cauchemar de Greed venait de se matérialiser devant ses yeux.

Mais l'homonculus n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Envy entra dans l'appartement, un air de dégoût sur le visage. « Salut tonton ! Toujours aussi pourrit ici. Tu es le seul à y vivre, tu pourrais acheter des meubles moins ringards.» « T'as raison frangin » dit une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et à l'air totalement désintéressé. « Ce lieu est une horreur. Je veux retourner dans ma ville, Maman ». Une femme vêtue de noir, entra à son tour dans la pièce, un petit garçon aux yeux violets, accroché à sa robe. « Il n'y a pas le choix Lunacy. Tes grands-parents n'aiment pas vous savoir séparés lorsque je m'en vais loin. Je te rappelle que ce lieu, certes insalubre et inadapté pour éduquer des enfants, a été en partie choisit pour que vous puissiez y rester tous les trois quand je m'éloigne trop. »

Le petit garçon trouvant que cet endroit ne lui plaisait finalement pas dit : « Maman ! Je veux venir avec toi. Pourquoi je dois rester avec Lunacy et Envy. Hein ? Pourquoi ? » « Tu crois que j'ai envie de rester avec toi, moi, sale morveux. » répliqua Envy d'un ton provocateur. Sloth retint son plus jeune fils pour l'empêcher d'étriper son aîné.« Wrath, je ne peux pas toujours vous emmener ou vous laisser chacun de votre côté. Je vous demande juste de cohabiter pendant un mois. Donc Wrath, soit gentil avec ton grand frère et ta grande sœur. Envy soit gentil avec ton petit frère et ta petite sœur. Et Lunacy soit aimable avec tes frères. » Puis se tournant vers Greed : « Merci de t'occuper d'eux mon cher frère. »

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, Greed hurla : « Tu veux me laisser tes trois pestes de gamins pendant un mois ! C'est hors de question. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » « Rien, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis un mois, tout au moins, ce n'est pas si long !» répondit calmement Sloth. « Comment ça « tout au moins » ? Tu pars combien de temps ? » explosa Greed. « Je ne sais pas trop. Mais tu devrais t'en sortir. Ils ont promis d'être sage pendant un mois. N'est ce pas les enfants que vous serrez sages ? » demanda la mère confiante. Un chœur innocent de trois voix enfantines lui répondirent un grand « Oui Maman ! » « Tu vois, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, ils obéissent toujours quand je leur demande quelque chose.»

Pas si convaincu que ça, Greed regarda d'un œil noir sa sœur se diriger vers la porte ; ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Sloth s'arrêta pensive et se retourna. « J'aime bien ton caleçon. Je trouve qu'il te va bien.» dit-elle de but en blanc, sans prévenir. Puis elle sortit, sans se retourner, même lorsqu'elle entendis Wrath l'appeler. Lynacy ou Envy ou les deux le retiendrons bien pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre ; ils avaient l'habitude après tous. Greed baissa les yeux sur son caleçon. C'est vrai qu'il était bien, si seulement il n'était pas rose fluo. Il avait du le recevoir lors d'un anniversaire quelconque ou au dernier Noël.

Un grand bruit de bris de verre tira brutalement Greed de ses pensées. Envy, dans sa volonté de faire avaler de force une bouteille de jus d'orange à son petit frère, avait fait tomber le récipient en verre. Ce qui provoqua un certain nombre d'événements plus ou moins simultanés. C'est à dire, un saut en l'air de la part de Greed, effrayé au plus au point. Un cri strident de Lunacy qui en reculant pour ne pas être trempée par le jus d'orange trébucha contre une chaise. Un juron original crée par Envy, déçu que sa tentative ait échoué. Des pleurs abondant provenant des yeux de Wrath. Et un rugissement effroyable. Le pire était arrivé !

Kimblee sortit de sa chambre, en insistant à chaque pas sur le parquet pour indiquer son mécontentement. Qui avait osé le réveiller ? En arrivant dans la cuisine, son cerveau encore embué dut faire le point ; le nombre de personne présentes étant anormalement élevé. Au bout de quelques instants, il reconnut Greed vêtu d'une chose rose fluo. Un palmier, ressemblant à son neveu par alliance : Envy ; un rideau représentant Wrath : son autre neveu par alliance. Et Lunacy, sa nièce par alliance préférée ; d'un autre côté, c'était sa seule nièce. Lunacy était la seule personne que Kimblee appréciait réellement dans la famille de Greed. Probablement en raison de leurs goûts communs sur les explosions ; de plus, les cheveux rouge sang de l'enfant ne lui déplaisaient pas.

« Tonton Kimblee ! » hurla Lunacy. « Comment ça va ? Mes deux imbéciles de frères ne t'ont pas réveillé au moins ? » dit-elle ensuite, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Deux paires d'yeux assassines se posèrent sur elle ; comme d'habitude, elle les ignora royalement. Elle adorait martyriser ses frères et un Kimblee en colère n'hésiterait pas à se venger sur les seules personnes susceptibles de le calmer présentent dans cette pièce. Autrement dit, Greed et Lunacy furent épargnés, mais pas Envy et Wrath. Comme Lunacy l'avait prévu, Kimblee attrapa le balai qu'elle lui tendait et se mis à courir après ses neveux. La petite fille aux cheveux rouges éclata de rire, elle allait bien s'amuser pendant un mois.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde s'était assis autour de la petite table, dans la cuisine. Greed expliqua en quelques mots pourquoi les garçons ne pouvaient pas être mis à la rue, même s'ils sont plus autonomes que des adultes et qu'ils ne meurent pas, quoi qu'il leur arrive. Greed dû même utiliser l'argument suprême : « C'est un ordre de ma mère et tu ne peux rien contre.» C'est ainsi que Kimblee finit par se calmer, lâcher son balai et que le petit déjeuner pût enfin se dérouler sans encombres supplémentaires. La cohabitation pouvait commencer.

Un emploi du temps fut décidé. En effet, il était urgent de faire les courses pour les enfants et les deux adultes, avant l'ultimatum de midi. Après une toilette rapide pour débarrasser Wrath et Envy de leur jus d'orange ; ainsi que pour permettre à Kimblee et Greed de s'habiller. Ils partirent tous les cinq au centre commercial le plus proche, munis d'une liste de course imposante. En effet, les goûts de chacun différant énormément, il fallait acheter cinq types de céréales différentes, cinq boissons différentes, cinq boîtes de gâteau différentes… Le tout en grandes quantités, car il fallait tenir au minimum un mois. Greed et Kimblee après s'être concertés acceptèrent que les trois enfants restent au rayon Bandes Dessinés, à la demande des enfants. Le prétexte qui les décida était que sans les trois démons, ils pourraient faire les courses tranquillement et de manière efficace.

Lunacy, Envy et Wrath se repartirent donc le long des nombreuses étagères recouvertes de livres. Chacun cherchant son type d'histoire préféré. Au bout de quelques instant, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant l'étagère « Combats sanglants » ; normalement réservée uniquement aux adultes. Envy pris discrètement l'apparence d'un homme qu'ils avaient croisé en entrant dans le magasin, cela ne dérangerait personne étant donné que le monsieur était déjà sorti. Lunacy pris une BD et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol ; elle ne risquait rien si un vigile venait la réprimander, elle n'avait qu'à le regarder et ses grands yeux violets prenaient une expression terrifiante qui faisait fuir le vigile. Wrath recouru à un autre stratagème, il posa un livre derrière sa grande sœur et transmuta avec le livre. Jamais personne ne s'intéressait à un livre caché derrière une fille aussi intrigante que Lunacy. Même si les pages de ce livre tournent toutes seules ; car les regards des gens se portent toujours automatiquement sur les cheveux rouges sang de Lunacy.

Au bout d'une heure, Greed et Kimblee revinrent en poussant un chariot surmonté d'une montagne de nourriture. Les enfants reprirent leurs apparences normales et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers les caisses. Ils déposèrent ensuite les victuailles sur le tapis roulant, en formant une chaîne humaine (euh homonculusienne,… enfin, une chaîne quoi). C'est-à-dire que Lunacy se tenait à l'écart, Kimblee supervisait le déroulement de l'opération et Greed, Envy et Wrath faisaient des aller-retours incessants entre le tapis roulant et le caddie. Ainsi, en dix minutes, le caddie fut vidé et remplit ; sous le regard suspicieux de la caissière qui sous-entendait : « Auront-ils assez d'argent pour acheter tout ceci ? » Heureusement, Grand-père Pride remplissant efficacement la fonction de porte-monnaie ambulant, il y eut donc assez de monnaie.

Une fois sortis du magasin, ils se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient venus à pied et que la quantité de sacs à porter était trop importante pour cinq paires de bras. Afin de régler cet épineux problème, il réfléchirent à un moyen de transport qui leur permettrait de tout transporter en un seul voyage. Problème : sachant que le trajet dure, en tout, dix minutes à pieds et qu'il est constitué de trois côtes, d'autant de descentes et de trois étages, chacun d'entre eux étant séparé par vingt marches de douze centimètres de haut. Quel instrument permettra de déplacer une masse de cinquante kilos, en un seul voyage ? Bien sûr, on ne peut pas emporter le chariot et la voiture est en réparation à cause de l'accident de Greed.

L'avantage quand on est plusieurs, c'est qu'il y a plus de cerveaux qui réfléchissent. Les cinq cerveaux (eh oui !) se mirent donc en marche, afin de trouver l'outil le plus approprié comme solution au problème proposé. Après un délai de réflexion relativement long, chacun donna son avis. Greed proposa de voler le chariot : proposition rejetée ; il a déjà été signalé que c'était impossible. Kimblee et Lunacy proposèrent d'exploiter Envy et Wrath : proposition rejetée. La consigne indique qu'il faut que ce soit un objet et il faut que les provisions arrivent intactes jusqu'à la maison. Envy fit remarquer qu'un objet avec des roues serrait tout indiqué et Wrath constata qu'il y avait des enfants avec des skateboards juste à côté. D'un commun accord, ils sautèrent tous ensemble sur les malheureux enfants qui jouaient là et leur piquèrent leurs planches.

Wrath fusionna avec les six planches arrachées à leurs propriétaires et les sacs furent installés sur la surface plane, roulante et autonome ainsi obtenue. Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde commençais à déballer les victuailles et à les mettre dans le réfrigérateur. « Qui prépare à manger ? » demanda Greed. « Moi, je veux bien.» répondit Kimblee. Un gros silence s'installa, pendant que les enfants se remémoraient, avec effroi, la dernière fois que Kimblee avait préparé le repas. Il fut brisé par Greed. « Je pense que je vais me dévouer puisque personne n'est volontaire ! Les enfants, vous pouvez mettre le couvert ? » Kimblee lança un regard assassin à son compagnon et fulminant demanda : « Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu donc jamais rien faire ? » « Mais Kim ! La question s'adressait aux enfants. Tu es très fatigué à cause de ton travail ; tu as besoin de te reposer. » « Je jure que je ne ferrais rien exploser ! S'il te plaît ?" "Il ne me plaît pas d'accéder à ta requête. J'ai dit non. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là. » Boudeur, Kimblee s'exila dans sa chambre en faisant exploser un vase au passage.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard (temps nécessaire à la cuisson du riz et à la préparation de la table), lorsqu'on l'appela pour manger le riz blanc parsemé de pierres rouges. Pride avait insisté auprès de ses descendants afin qu'ils acceptent d'absorber au moins une pierre rouge tous les jours. Personne ne savait pourquoi c'était si important ; mais ils s'étaient rendu compte que sans pierres rouges, ils se sentaient mal. Sauf Kimblee qui avait insisté pour être dispensé du médicament collectif ; autorisation qui lui fut finalement accordée au bout de trois semaines de pourparlers intensifs. Pour que les enfants ne fassent pas la comédie, Kimblee avait des bouts de poivrons rouges, coupés approximativement en petits cubes, dans son assiette.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Kimblee s'installa face à l'écran plat (pratiquement la seule touche de modernité du petit appartement) dans le but avéré de regarder les informations. Il estimait, à juste titre, qu'il avait le droit ; étant donné qu'il avait l'interdiction de toucher aux assiettes, aux fourchettes, aux couteaux, aux petites et grandes cuillères, aux casseroles, aux poêles, … Il finit par être rejoint, peu de temps après, par Greed et les trois enfants. Greed s'installa à ses côtés et Lunacy se creusa une place entre eux ; tandis que Wrath et Envy se disputaient un petit coussin posé à même le sol. A treize heures vingt-cinq, le journal de treize heures se termina, avec pratiquement une demi-heure de retard ; ce que Lunacy ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

Il restait un après-midi à remplir avant le prochain repas. Les opinions commencèrent à fuser dans tous les sens. Wrath proposait que l'on aille chercher Sloth, car il s'ennuyait sans sa maman. Envy proposa de laisser Wrath à Sloth, afin d'en être débarrassés une bonne fois pour toute. Lunacy proposa de noyer Envy et Wrath, comme le faisait régulièrement leur mère. Elle fut aussitôt approuvée par Kimblee qui trouvait décidément les idées de sa nièce géniales, incomparables et pleines de bon sens. Greed proposa un bain collectif. « De quoi ? » répondirent en cœur les quatre autres. « Eh bien ! Je pense qu'avec ça, je remporte le concours d'idées débiles. On ne pourrait pas, au moins une fois, construire quelque chose tous ensemble.» Honteux, ils se regardèrent. « Ben, on pourrait aller au bowling. » dit Lunacy. « Très bonne idée, Lulu. Préparez vos affaires, nous partons dans dix minutes. » Lunacy se consola en se disant qu'elle pourra toujours balancer une boule de sept kilos, dans la tête de ses frères (celles avec écrit 14 dessus et rouge de préférence, pour qu'ion ne remarque pas le sang).

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les cinq devant la porte d'entrée. Et vingt minutes supplémentaires après, ils mettaient les chaussures spéciales pour marcher sur une piste de bowling. Wrath et Envy protestant à grands cris que les chaussures leurs faisaient mal. Un des trop rare point commun des deux garçons est qu'ils détestent mettre des chaussures et que la plupart du temps, ils se baladent pieds nus. Ce qui inspirai d'ailleurs Lunacy qui plaçait des punaises un peu partout dans la maison ; malheureusement Envy les remarquaient toujours et Wrath avait le fâcheux réflexe de transmuter avec. Bref, ils prirent chacun une boule et Greed lança le jeu par un strike imposant ; Kimblee ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Ainsi que Lunacy, Envy et Wrath. A la fin de la partie, tous le monde ayant tout le temps fait un strike, ils se retrouvèrent tous premiers ex æquo ; ce qui leur permit de pulvériser le record du club. Ils durent donc s'enfuir sous les demandes multiples d'inscription au club qui leur pleuvaient dessus.

Pour se reposer, ils allèrent s'installer dans un petit café. Greed et Kimblee commandèrent un Tango panaché pour deux, Lunacy un chocolat chaud, Envy une grenadine et Wrath un diabolo menthe. Les deux oncles se regardaient tendrement les yeux dans les yeux. Soudain Greed rompit la quiétude de l'instant et s'adressant à ses neveux dit : « Pour vous faire plaisir, je vous laisse quartier libre pendant trois heures. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à 18 heures 30 minutes. Kimblee et moi, nous allons voir si la voiture est réparée. On se donne rendez-vous devant ce café. Mais attention, je veux que vous restiez ensemble. » Un « Pffffffff ! » parfaitement synchronisé lui répondit. « On est obligés de rester ensemble ? » implora Lunacy de son air le plus innocent. « Tout à fait, je ne veux pas non plus retrouver Wrath dans une poubelle. C'est compris ? » « Oui, Tonton Greed ! » chanta le trio.

Ce que les enfants firent pendant ces trois heures, personne n'a réellement envie de le savoir. Nous allons donc passer dessus rapidement. Les trois frères et sœurs traînèrent environ une heure dans les rues de Central. A 16 heures 30 piles, ils décidèrent de prendre un goûter et se mirent en quête d'une pâtisserie, laquelle fut trouvée par Wrath en à peine dix minutes. Ils en ressortirent une heure plus tard après avoir fait leur choix, en laissant la vendeuse extenuée (il est donc 17 heures 40). Leurs goûts les incitèrent à choisir une meringue à la framboise pour Lunacy, une tartelette à la fraise pour Envy et un paquet remplis de divers bonbons rouges pour Wrath. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pour déguster leurs friandises. Les deux aînés s'installèrent sur un banc public ; tandis que Wrath allait se percher sur un jeu. Ensuite, ils se rendirent au point de rendez-vous. (Ceci était la version non-censurée).

Le retour en groupe s'effectua à pied, malgré que la voiture de Greed soit de nouveau en état. Tout le monde, ou du moins Kimblee, Lunacy , Wrath et Envy marchaient gaiement, loin, très loin de la voiture de Greed flambant neuf. Le seul inconvénient majeur étant que la dites voiture avait été repeinte en rose. Elle était donc guidée par un Greed ravi de retrouver sa voiture, mais mécontent de l'accueil qu'on lui faisait. Par la suite, le repas se déroula pratiquement sans histoires et les enfants partirent se coucher dans la chambre d'amis du petit appartement.

Il y avait dans cette pièce, un lit simple et un lit superposé. Après de longs pourparlers, il fut décidé que Wrath dormirait en hauteur, que Lunacy aurait le lit simple et que Envy prendrait ce qui restait. Et qui ça ne lui plaît pas, il n'a qu'à dormir par terre ! Et qu'il laisse enfin sa famille se reposer. Ce qu'il fit non sans grommeler qu'il était mal aimé, sous les railleries de Kimblee. Lequel s'étendit sur le canapé en attendant que Greed termina de lire un conte modifié aux petits. Ce dernier le rejoignit peu de temps après et ils purent enfin clore cette journée bien remplie devant un bon film. (Version qui interdit à mon esprit très dérangé de faire n'importe quoi pour finir ce chapitre).

6


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 (. Lundi 1er mai ) .

La journée débuta par une cacophonie insupportable, surtout pour les oreilles de Kimblee. Wrath courait partout dans le petit appartement, soufflant de toutes ses forces dans une trompette qu'il avait trouvée grand-mère seule sait où. Envy le poursuivait en proférant des jurons qui blessèrent encore plus les chastes oreilles de Kimblee. Greed était confronté aux voisins qui aimeraient bien savoir pourquoi un petit gnome bruyant les avaient réveillés en sursaut à six heures du matin, s'il vous plaît. Lunacy dormait tranquillement dans son lit, des boules quiès dans les oreilles et un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'avantage quand on est l'instigateur d'un plan qui vise à déranger, c'est qu'on en subit rarement les conséquences désagréables.

Le calme revint enfin lorsque Envy et Kimblee attrapèrent Wrath, non sans le faire exploser, pour le ficeler solidement au radiateur du salon. Greed put donc s'expliquer avec les voisins furax en leur disant qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux et que le garnement recevrait un châtiment à la mesure de son crime. Il faut préciser que ce que Greed vient de dire est un gros mensonge ; en effet, cela ne sert à rien d'appliquer une punition sur quelqu'un qui peut fusionner avec la dite punition, et ce quel quelle soit. En attendant que Lunacy daigne se réveiller, les quatre garçons s'installèrent devant la télévision. A huit heures du matin, Lunacy les rejoint et ils décidèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner ; tout en choisissant le programme de la journée.

Vous vous étonnerez peut-être que les enfants n'aient pas école un lundi matin. La raison n'est pas qu'ils sont en vacances, bien au contraire (regardez donc un calendrier !). En fait, les enfants n'étaient jamais allés à l'école de leur vie ; mais leurs oncles, tante et mère oui. Ces derniers s'occupaient ainsi de l'éducation de Wrath, Envy et Lunacy ; en leur apprenant le dur métier correspondant à leur situation un peu particulière : le métier d'homonculus. Par exemple, ils devaient mémoriser des techniques visant à ne pas s'embêter pendant l'éternité, comme le jeu de cache-cache version militaire ( il y aura une démonstration bientôt) ; la chasse au nabot (toujours désapprouvée par Sloth, à cause de sa grande gentillesse (ou de son flegme légendaire ?)). Bref !

A midi, ils réfléchissaient toujours. Ils s'étaient déjà bien occupé la veille, le frigo était plein. Le lundi, beaucoup de magasins restaient les portes closes. Ils regardèrent un peu la télé. Wrath s'endormit après manger, à force de ne rien faire ; Lunacy et Envy n'ayant plus personne à embêter l'imitèrent. Un silence de mort s'installa alors entre les deux oncles, peu habitués à autant de silence de la part des enfants.

A deux heures, lorsque la sieste des enfants prit fin, le groupe des limaces anémiques émergea de son sommeil engourdit et dans un élan d'énergie décida de prendre le goûter avec quelques heures d'avance. Greed et Kimblee partirent louer trois DVD pour remplir l'après-midi. Ainsi, ils regardèrent les uns après les autres, les trois volets du Seigneur des anneaux. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux alentours de vingt heures du soir pour dîner. Lequel dura longtemps tellement la discussion était animée ! (Le dialogue sera reporté dans son intégralité à la manière d'une pièce de théâtre, par simple caprice de l'auteur qui ne veux pas se fatiguer).

GREED : « Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette trilogie ? »

LUNACY : « J'adore Aragorn, Legolas, Frodon..."

ENVY _l'interrompissant _: "Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les nabots Lulu. Tu nous l'avais caché. »

WRATH : « C'est vrai que ce n'es pas ton genre d'apprécier les gentils. »

LUNACY : « Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. J'aime juste le style de combat d'Aragorn, les cheveux de Legolas et les yeux de Frodon. Et j'aime bien aussi quand Frodon il a mal et quand Faramir se transforme en saucisse grillée. »

WRATH : « Moi, j'aime bien Gollum ! »

ENVY : « Ca ne m'étonne pas, c'est une espèce de singe. Tout comme toi ! »

LUNACY : « Moi je le voyais plutôt en tant que crapaud. »

WRATH : « Vous êtes méchants ! »

LUNACY & ENVY : « Ouais ! Et alors ? »

GREED : « Cessez de vous disputer, les enfants. Demandez plutôt à Kimblee ce qu'il a aimé. »

KIMBLEE : « Moi j'ai adoré toutes les guerres, surtout quand les orques ils attaquent le fort du Rohan et que la muraille elle saute. Mais je trouve que les arbres ils se sont pas mal débrouillés avec le barrage ; même s'ils auraient pu utiliser de la dynamite. »

GREED _pressé de l'imiter le temps de parole de son conjoint_ : « Je vois ! Et toi Envy, qu'a tu apprécié ? »

ENVY : « J'aime bien neuf personnages, mais j'ai oublié leur nom. »

LUNACY : « Décris les nous et on essaye de deviner. »

ENVY : « Attends, j'ai plus rapide. » D'un coup, à la place d'Envy apparut un Nazgul menaçant. Tout le monde tomba de sa chaise et Envy repris sa forme originelle (du moins celle qu'il utilise le plus) et éclata de rire. « J'étais si effrayant que ça ?»

WRATH _râlant_: « Tu ne pas savoir à quel point ! »

LUNACY : « Cette horreur s'appelle un Nazgul et je veux savoir pourquoi tu les trouve si bien. »

ENVY : « Je trouve qu'ils ressemblent à notre famille. Grand-mère se serait Sauron, grand-père, le chef des Nazguls. Et nous, on se répartirait le reste avec Tata Lust, Glutto et Maman. »

GREED : « C'est pas très sympa ; mais je dois reconnaître que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Et tu sais quoi ? »

ENVY : « Non ? »

GREED : « Tu viens de me donner une idée. Transforme-toi en pieuvre. » Envy s'exécuta, ne pouvant résister à l'envie d'étaler son pouvoir (au sens propre comme au sens figuré). « Tu es parfait. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine ; avec tes huit bras ce ne sera pas très compliqué. »

Greed, Kimblee, Wrath et Lunacy sortirent de la cuisine morts de rire et sous le regard mitrailleur d'Envy. Lequel jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. Cependant, en cinq minutes, il avait tout terminé. Ce qui lui permit de rejoindre Greed qui racontait une histoire, en théorie à Wrath, mais les deux aînés appréciaient grandement ce moment de la journée. Greed était donc régulièrement obligé de raconter trois histoires différentes, à la demande de ses neveux et nièce. Quand tout fut fait, il s'en alla retrouver son lit ; seul car Kimblee était parti au travail.

La journée se termina donc sur un plan de Greed profondément endormit, rassuré que Wrath soit ficelé à son lit (d'un autre côté, il peut toujours fusionner avec la corde et étrangler beaucoup de monde avant qu'on ne l'arrête). Kimblee rentra à cinq heures du matin en faisant exploser la porte de manière anormalement discrète pour ne réveiller personne. En fait, il avait oublié ses clés mais retenu les sermons de Greed ; sauf celui concernant les dépenses en portes mensuelles.

3


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: tout appartient à la vraie auteuse de FMA... hélas!

Pardon pour le retard... la posteuse des chapitres est une horriiiiiiiible flemmarde, et si l'auteuse de cette fic se rendait compte de ça, j'en connais une qui se ferait tapper dessus...

Chapitre 3 ( mardi 2 mai ).

Un hurlement tira les enfants de leur sommeil. Greed venait de découvrir le forfait de Kimblee et poussait un hurlement à fendre l'âme. « KIMBLEE ! » vociféra t'il. « Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, mon chéri ? » répondit le coupable en mode « innocence incarnée ». « Tu as encore fait explosé la porte. » « Ah bon ! » dit Kimblee en regardant les lambeaux de porte calcinés. « Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. » Devant un argument si infaillible et les yeux brillants de Kimblee, le malheureux Greed se retrouva à court de reproches. Il souffla dépité. « Laisse tomber ! » « Si tu veux Greedounet! »

Les trois enfants avaient assisté à cette dernière scène et ils se mirent à pouffer de rire en entendant le surnom de leur oncle. « Greedounet ! » s'esclaffa Envy. « Ca te vas très bien Tonton !» repartit Wrath. Lunacy, désireuse de consoler son oncle, chercha un mot qui mettrait fin au fou rire de ses frères (s'ils mourraient étouffés, Sloth lui en voudrait plus qu'à mort). « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec eux ! C'est mignon. Il y a ton prénom : Greed et un suffixe affectif : ounet. C'est très original ! » Terriblement vexé, Greed cherchait une vengeance, quand soudain lui vint une idée.

« Puisque c'est comme ça. Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler. Ma sœur m'a justement laissé quelques devoirs. Vous allez étudier la théorie et vous passerez à un exercice pratique dans un jour ou deux. Histoire de voir si vous avez retenu. » « Tu es sadique Tonton ! » protesta Lunacy. « Je m'en moque. Vous avez une heure pour prendre votre petit déjeuner ; ensuite vous vous mettez au travail. Et pas de discussion. Kimblee, inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir, tu es également réquisitionné pour les aider.»

Faisant, contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. Les quatre moqueurs obéirent sans pratiquement un mot. Par ailleurs, la seule contrainte des devoirs était qu'ils devaient rester assis sur une chaise et se concentrer. Les devoirs en eux même étaient très simples. La partie théorique expliquait les règles du jeu et les travaux pratiques venaient a une semai,ne après, dans le pire des cas. Greed voulait absolument leur faire réviser une des nombreuses technique utilisée pour embêter les militaires. Les enfants se débrouillaient toujours très bien, mais, pris par le jeu, ils oubliaient de respecter certaines règles nécessaires à leur survie.

Une heure de révision plus tard, Greed procédait à une interrogation orale.

GREED : « Bon. Envy, on va commencer par toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu vois un nabot habillé en rouge dans la rue ? »

ENVY : « Je me transforma en dragon et je l'avale. »

GREED : « Bien. Et si tu te retrouve par erreur dans un laboratoire quelconque avec le même nabot ? »

ENVY : « Je le tabasse jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne m'interrompre. »

GREED : « D'accord. Lunacy à toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais si tu te retrouve toute seule au milieu d'une ville déserte. »

LUNACY : « Je la décore à mon goût. »

KIMBLEE _en même temps _: « Tu fais exploser tous les bâtiments. Personne ne viendra te faire de reproches. »

GREED : « Kim, ce n'est pas toi que j'interroge. Lunacy, donne moi une définition de la pierre philosophale. »

LUNACY : « C'est une pierre qui accorde l'immortalité et transforme le plomb en or. »

GREED : « Version homonculus, s'il te plaît ! »

LUNACY : « C'est une pierre que l'on obtient en faisant un grand sacrifice humain. Elle libère les alchimistes de l'échange équivalent et reforme les corps disparus.»

GREED : « Très bien. Wrath. Que fais tu si tu croise le même nabot qu'Envy ? »

WRATH _un sourire sadique aux lèvres_ : « Je le tue pour récupérer son corps. »

GREED : « As-tu un point faible et si non pourquoi ? »

WRATH : « Tu ne m'auras pas Tonton. Je n'ai pas de point faible car je suis invincible. » (Je sais, je m'envoie des fleurs.)

GREED : « Argument valable. Bien qu'il le soit pour tous les membres de la famille. Tout cela me semble parfait. Maintenant, nous allons faire un exercice pratique. Vous avez interdiction de bouger et de parler jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dans ma classe, on faisait souvent cet exercice pour nous forger le caractère et nous discipliner. N'est ce pas Kim. »

KIMBLEE : « Tout à fait Greedounet. Pendant ce temps, on pourrait faire les courses. On n'a qu'à laisser une caméra. Les tricheurs seront privés de repas. »

Greed n'arrêta l'exercice qu'à 19 heures, heure locale du repas. Les trois enfants avaient donc raté le repas du midi et le goûter. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé combien faire ses devoirs pouvait être contraignant. Maintenant ils savaient. Ils dévorèrent leur dîner et harassés partirent se coucher sous les éclats de rires de leurs oncles. Kimblee revint du boulot à quatre heures du matin en faisant exploser la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et assommant tous les témoins (oculaires ou auditifs) avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de le reconnaître. Il aimait bien réviser ses cours, lui !

* * *

On n'oublie pas les reviews, ça fait plaisir à l'auteuse et ça rapelle à l'ordre la posteuse!


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 (mercredi 3 mai).

Le matin commença encore une fois dans les cris et les sanglots, mais cette fois, ce fut ceux du concierge qui, ayant repris conscience, découvrait l'état de la porte d'entrée. Kimblee souriait sous le regard plein de reproche que lui adressait Greed. Wrath, Lunacy et Envy se tordaient sur le sol, pliés de rire ils arrivaient à peine à respirer. Une fois habillé, ils descendirent regarder l'étendu des dégâts. Kimblee n'avait pas raté son coup, à la place de la porte, il y avait un trou béant, cerclé d'éclats de verres et de métal ultra tranchants. Le concierge courut vers Envy et Wrath qui marchaient pieds nus sur les éclats de verre, sous le regard ébahi des enfants de l'immeuble. Peu après, les réparateurs vinrent et les militaires déléguèrent deux soldats qui essayèrent vainement de mener une enquête. Les trois enfants s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Après le repas de midi, les enfants tirent conseil. « Qu'est-ce que l'on vas faire pendant un après- midi, seuls dans une grande ville hostile remplie de militaires qui ont notre signalement. Grand-mère seule sait pourquoi ! » demanda Envy. « Ca veut dire quoi signalement ? » dit Wrath de manière on ne peut plus ingénue. « Ca veut dire que s'ils nous reconnaissent, ils peuvent nous arrêter ou nous tirer dessus. » répondit un Envy exaspéré. « Ils sont vraiment dangereux, grand frère ? ». « Lulu, ils ont survécu à tonton Kimblee. » « Alors ils sont vraiment dangereux.» Après avoir longuement réfléchi, les trois enfants décidèrent d'aller jouer au parc public. Ils en trouvèrent un bizarrement désert. Sans plus se poser de questions, ils avaient investi les jeux et s'amusaient à sauter dans tous les sens et à faire des exercices de souplesse. Au bout de quelques heures, Envy et Lunacy, un peu fatigués, allèrent se poser sur un banc ; tandis que Wrath continuait à jouer. C'est alors qu'un groupe de motards déboula. Le chef, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait, s'avança menaçant vers Envy (choix logique, car Wrath est un gamin et Lunacy une fille. Je sais, c'est de la discrimination.).

« Keske vous faîtes sur mon territoire, bande de misérables avortons ? » dit-il. « On prend s'amuse espèce de Gluttony raté. » répondis Wrath à la grande surprise du mastodonte casqué. « Tu es méchant Wrathy ! Ce pauvre garçon vas se sentir insulté » pouffa Lunacy. « Bah ! Laisse le un peu Lunacy. Ce n'est pas si grave et puis Wrath peu se défendre. » intervint Envy. « Je sais Envy. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous accuse de meurtre. » Le chef des motards explosa soudain, à la manière d'un volcan : « Pour qui eske vous vous prenez ? De quel droit vous m'insulter sur mon territoire. En plus avec des noms comme les vôtres, vous ferriez mieux de vous la fermer. » Puis, il éclata d'un grand rire, appuyé par ses complices. Cinq secondes plus tard, les motards, au nombre de dix, se retrouvèrent étendus sur le sol.

Les instants précédents se sont déroulés ultra rapidement, mais pour les besoins de la narration, nous allons ralentir les évènements. En fait, en entendant le gang se moquer de leurs prénoms, les trois enfants pétèrent plusieurs câbles et en faisant appel à une rage sournoise abritée en eux, ils commencèrent à se battre. Envy sauta tout d'abord sur l'homme le plus proche de lui, c'est-à-dire le chef du gang et d'un crochet du droit, il l'envoya valser à dix mètres. Ensuite, il attaqua, à grand renfort de coups de pieds et de poings, trois autres motard éberlués. Pendant ce temps, Wrath avait fusionné avec une barre en métal de l'installation sur laquelle il s'était perché et il distribuait à droite et à gauche de grands coups. Ce qui le rendait inapprochable et ses quatre victimes étaient réduites à fuir devant lui en se protégeant vainement la tête avec leurs bras. Lunacy était agressée par les deux derniers motards qui avaient toutes les peines du monde à l'attraper. Lassée au bout de deux secondes, Lunacy agrippa le pied de son petit frère et se servit du corps entier comme d'une massue.

Wrath, pas content du tout, allait étrangler sa sœur quand Envy le retint par le T-shirt. « Allons Wrathy, tu ne peux pas en vouloir pour si peu à ta gentille grande sœur qui vas d'ailleurs promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer. » Envy les torpillait des yeux ; ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient se tenir à carreaux. Après avoir réglé divers petits conflits internes, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'appartement étant donné l'heure tardive (environ 19 heures) et les estomac grondant; laissant derrière eux une dizaine de motards éberlués.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident notable. Juste une petite bataille de purée vint troubler la quiétude de la soirée. A son retour du travail, Kimblee fit exploser la poignée de la nouvelle porte et assomma le concierge par simple précaution. Les sermons de Greed commençaient à rentrer.

* * *

Je me répète, mais vive les revieeeeeeews! 


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 (jeudi 4 mai).

Lorsque les enfants entendirent le réveil sonner (cris de lamentation du concierge), ils descendirent dans la cuisine et furent surpris d'y trouver Greed déjà habillé. « Qu'est ce qu'y se passe aujourd'hui pour que tu sois sorti du lit avant tout le monde Tonton ? » questionna Wrath. « Heuuuuuu. Je… Je dois… Jedoisallerfairequelquechosed'importantalorsjemesuis habillétôtpournepasêtreenretard. » dit d'une traite Greed. Pas convaincus du tout, ses neveux le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit son petit-déjeuner et qu'il aille réveiller Kimblee « pour l'emmener avec lui ». Les enfants se mirent alors à murmurer entre eux. « Qu'est ce qu'il a oncle Greed ce matin ? » demanda Lunacy. « Je ne sais pas ! » répondit Envy. « En tout cas, il est super bizarre. » s'exclama Wrath.

Ils durent s'interrompre quand Greed revint dans la cuisine en tirant un Kimblee tout ensommeillé et pas rasé. Greed lui fit avaler son petit-déjeuner en vitesse, sous le regard ébahi des gamins qui ne savaient pas que Greed pouvait être aussi entreprenant (pourtant au lit, il prend souvent l'initiative). Ensuite, Greed emmena Kimblee dans la salle de bain pour lui faire un brin de toilette et pour le vêtir décemment. « Les enfants, ont va vous laisser pour la journée. Vous pouvez sortir, mais sans aller loin. Si vous restez dedans vous êtes priés de ne rien casser. Okay ? » « D'accord, je les surveillerais ! » dit Lunacy. Ce qui lui attira une fois de plus, les regards foudroyants de ses frères.

Le bazar débuta juste après que la porte se soit refermée et que les enfants aient compté jusqu'à cent (histoire de s'assurer que la porte ne se rouvrirait pas). Les trois jeunes homonculus sautèrent de joie. Ils s'organisèrent rapidement, de façon à ce qu'en très peu de temps, un petit-déjeuner de rêve soit installé devant la télé. Envy se transforma en un militaire très fort qu'il avait croisé dans la rue pour transporter beaucoup de choses en une seule fois (seul inconvénient lorsqu'il utilisait cette apparence : les petites étoiles roses qui refusaient de disparaître). Lunacy prépara le canapé et installa des coussins. Wrath faisait chauffer le lait et coupait le pain à sa manière de l'autre main ; c'est-à-dire qu'il avait fusionné la dite main avec le couteau.

Au alentours de dix heures, lorsqu'il n'y eu plus de dessins animés (Greed n'a pas le câble étant donné qu'il n'a pas encore été inventé dans le monde de FMA ; ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il y ait la télévision), les enfants rangèrent les restes de leur petit-déjeuner de luxe. Ils regardèrent une émission sur l'alchimie et ensuite, ils mirent les infos à midi ; afin de se cultiver tout en mangeant. A 14 heures, ils trouvèrent que ce serait une bonne idée de s'habiller pour aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. A peine trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis de l'immeuble en prenant le temps d'examiner la nouvelle poignée ornant la porte d'entrée. Ils se dirigèrent donc gaiement vers le centre ville ; leur but principal étant de trouver à manger pour le goûter et d'acheter deux ou trois trucs intéressant.

D'un commun accord (ce qui est plutôt rare), ils pénétrèrent dans le centre commercial. Ils n'y étaient pas depuis dix minutes que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Pourtant, ils n'avaient encore rien cassé. D'un autre côté, des enfants qui se baladent dans un centre commercial en milieu de semaine alors qu'il y a école ; il ne doit pas y en avoir des masses. Ainsi, beaucoup de gens pensaient que les trois enfants qui se trouvaient devant leurs yeux faisaient l'école buissonnière. Ce qui est totalement faux, aucun des trois n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans une école ; ils ne pouvaient donc pas sécher des cours qu'ils n'avaient jamais suivis. C'est dans ce contexte, qu'un garde du centre s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda poliment mais fermement (sûr de lui) pourquoi trois jeunes comme eux n'étaient pas à l'école à une heure pareille.

« C'est quoi une école ? » demanda Wrath de sa voie la plus enfantine. « C'est un endroit où on met les enfants pour qu'ils n'embêtent pas leurs parents le jour, je crois. » répondit Lunacy. « Ca, c'est plutôt une crèche. Une école c'est un lieu dans lequel les autres enfants apprennent des choses pour avoir un métier plus tard. » compléta Envy, un peu plus averti que ses cadets. « Aaaah ! D'accord. » s'exclamèrent Wrath et Lunacy d'une même voix. « mais ils doivent s'ennuyer parfois. » fit remarquer Wrath. « Tout à fait, c'est pourquoi certains n'y vont pas. On dit qu'ils font l'école buissonnière. » « Tu en sais des choses Envy » dit Lunacy émerveillée. « J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre. Mais là je m'étonne moi même. »

Le garde, commençant à trouver que ces gamins se foutaient de sa gueule, les attrapa tous les trois par le col (avec un peu plus de mal pour les garçons dont les vêtements sont plus près du corps que pour Lunacy) et les entraîna dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier les interrogea pour savoir dans quelle école ils étaient sensés être à cette heure. Malheureusement pour lui, les enfants avaient beau dire la vérité, il ne les croyait pas. Ayant très peur de se retrouver dans une école, les trois homonculus se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le message ayant été compris par tous, Envy se dirigea vers le fenêtre alors que le gérant du centre commercial cherchait les numéros des différentes écoles de Central. Lunacy et Wrath se levèrent en faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention du gérant.

Wrath fusionna ses mains avec le bureau et le secoua, ce qui fit tomber toutes les affaires sur le sol. Tandis que le directeur cherchait à les ramasser, Envy attrapa son frère et sa sœur et il sauta à travers la fenêtre préalablement ouverte par ses soins. Une fois à l'extérieur et juste avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent sur le sol, il se métamorphosa en un Léviathan doré (une de ses forme préférée), qui provoqua un courant d'air tellement puissant que des voitures se retournèrent sur le dos. Lunacy et Wrath s'étaient accrochés à son dos et regardaient, morts de rire, le directeur ébahi. La logique imposant qu'ils se fassent oublier un petit bout de temps, les trois enfants décidèrent de rentrer à la maison. C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, Envy se rangea près de la fenêtre du troisième étage et que Wrath fusionna avec la même fenêtre pour l'ouvrir sans la casser. Il était environ 15 heures 15.

Une fois de plus, les enfants s'installèrent devant la TV. Ils n'en bougèrent presque pas jusqu'au retour de leurs oncles (sauf pour le goûter). Ces derniers rentrèrent dans l'appartement main dans la main, leurs sourires s'étiraient jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette bonne humeur très expressive, surtout de la part de Kimblee, ne manqua pas d'étonner les enfants. Que s'était t'il donc passé ? Leurs oncles refusèrent bien entendu de leur répondre. C'est donc sur cette interrogation que les enfants se mirent au lit. Les deux adultes (faut bien les appeler au moins une fois comme ça ; même s'il ne sont pas responsables du tout) purent enfin régler quelques détails top secrets. « C'est pour dans deux semaines au plus, maintenant que le plus gros a été fait. » fut la seule chose que Greed murmura. « Oui. » avait répondu Kimblee avant de partir à son travail.

Au retour, Kimblee ne fit rien exploser, il flottait sur un petit nuage et tout lui sortait de la tête. Pour preuve, il n'avait rien fait exploser exprès au boulot !


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 (vendredi 5 mai).

Ce fut le bruit persistant et désagréable d'un sifflet tenu par Greed qui réveilla les trois enfants, en sursaut, à 9 heures 30 du matin. Dans un quoi parfaitement harmonieux, les enfants tombèrent tous de leur lit. Sauf Wrath qui terrorisé par le sifflet avait fusionné avec ses draps et se retrouvait pendu sur le bord du lit (on rappelle que Wrath avait choisit le lit supérieur). « Que se passe-t-il Tonton Greed demanda Lunacy pendant qu'Envy aidait Wrath à se libérer de l'emprise des draps. « Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire un exercice pratique (chose promise, chose due) ! » « Sur quoi ? » s'enquit Envy. « Sur ce que vous avez vu mardi dernier. Vous commencerez cet après-midi ; c'est pourquoi je vous réveille maintenant. » Inutile de préciser que les trois jeunes homonculus bouillaient d'impatience. Pour les calmer, Greed du même les soumettre au jeu de « je ne bouge pas, sinon Tonton Kimblee me fait exploser ». Dans le repas de midi, il y avait plus de pierres rouges que d'habitude ; dans le but de prendre des forces. A quinze heures, Greed siffla le départ du TP, devant les locaux militaires de Central ; avant de fuir vite fait en tirant Kimblee par la manche, ce dernier voulant absolument participer.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les soldats de Central se lançaient à la poursuite d'un cafard, d'un palmier et d'un rideau déclarés ennemis publics numéro un ex æquo. Une heure plus tard, la partie de cache-cache durait toujours et on dénombrait un certain nombre de rues en flammes. Wrath fusionnait avec les murs, Envy prenait l'apparence de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, les soldats finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas soupçonner tous les habitants de Central de complicité ; notamment lorsqu'ils essayèrent d'arrêter le Colonel Roy Mustang. Quand à Lunacy, elle avait contraint la moitié des soldats à s'enfermer dans le centre commercial (c'est méchant de se venger ainsi du malheureux directeur qui s'était fait piétiner). Malheureusement, un colonel très en colère avait réussi à s'échapper et Lunacy se retrouvait, à présent, acculée à un mur face à un Roy Mustang de très mauvaise humeur.

« Le jeu est terminé.» dit-il d'un air menaçant et en levant la main gauche ; près à claquer des doigts pour réduire la pauvre petite Lunacy à un état de cendres carbonisées. Lunacy leva les bras pour se protéger et Roy lança ses flammes. Qui se retrouvèrent bloquées par une porte de cellier ignifugée surgie de nulle part. Surpris, le Flamme Alchemist recula ; ce qui permit à Envy de reprendre sa forme originelle, d'attraper sa sœur par le bras, de se transformer en un dragon et de s'envoler hors de portée des armes à feu. « Tu devrais être plus prudente Lunacy ! » s'exclama Envy. « Tu sais bien que ce malade n'hésite jamais à brûler ses problèmes. Dans ces cas là, Grand-père ne peux pas faire grand chose ; alors fait un peu plus attention, lorsque tu le titille. » « D'accord grand frère » répondit piteusement Lunacy ; exceptionnellement à court d'arguments.

Les trois enfants se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle. Wrath, pour une fois légèrement inquiet, s'enquis de l'état de sa grande sœur. Après s'être mutuellement rassurés, ils constatèrent qu'un heure sur les deux du TP s'était déjà écoulée et qu'ils avaient remplis toutes les consignes. Sauf celle indiquant qu'il faut faire attention à sa sécurité. Afin de se rattraper, ils décidèrent de faire une demi-heure supplémentaire. Ils s'attaquèrent donc à une difficulté un peu plus importante. Concrètement, ils commencèrent des combats singulier avec Roy Mustang, Risa Hawkeyes et Amstrong. La répartition donnait : Envy/Roy, Lunacy/Risa, Wrath/Amstrong.

Envy sautait dans tous les sens pour éviter les flammes de Roy qui se battait avec ses deux mains. Lunacy s'était cachée derrière un mur qui subissait les rafales de tir incessantes du Lieutenant Hawkeyes. Wrath rendait inefficaces toutes les attaques d'Amstrong en fusionnant avec ou en se les réappropriant pour les renvoyer. A un moment, il se retrouva à côté de sa sœur qui lui demanda gentiment de lui creuser un tunnel (« Fait le ou tu souffrira beaucoup ! »). Lunacy pu ainsi accéder à Risa sans se faire toucher par ses balles et la toucher pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire (pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Lulu peut, en touchant les gens, ou leur provoquer une sensation de bien-être ou les faire souffrir intensément). Wrath finit par enfermer le géant blond sous une cloche d'alchimie. Envy réussit enfin à assommer Roy, qui commençais à fatiguer, d'un formidable coup de pied sur le crâne. Ce dernier s'effondra en se demandant ce que les trois homonculus leur voulaient aujourd'hui. La demi-heure supplémentaire s'était écoulée.

Les enfants rejoignirent leurs oncles qui les félicitèrent en leur payant un coup à boire. Kimblee paraissait vexé de ne pas avoir pu participer ; mais il finit par faire son deuil en explosant les verres de ses neveux. Ensuite, ils partirent acheter un nouveau haut pour Lunacy ; en effet, le sien s'était légèrement déchiré lors de la bagarre. C'est pourquoi, ils rentrèrent à 19 heures, les bras chargé de sacs. Bien entendu, tout le monde avait acheté quelque chose. Lunacy avait trouvé plusieurs vêtements pile à sa taille (petite la taille), Wrath s'était acheté un skate sur son argent de poche, Envy avait fait acheter à Greed un catalogue dans lequel il y avait beaucoup de gens (pour s'entraîner à la métamorphose). Greed avait découvert des chaussons lapins roses, il n'avait pas réussi à résister (il ne résiste jamais d'ailleurs, il ne prend même pas la peine d'essayer). Kimblee avait acheté un lampe produisant une lumière rouge et faisant « BOUM » quand on l'allume (comme quoi, quand on cherche, on trouve de tout).

Après le repas, ils allèrent tous se coucher ; sauf Kimblee qui partit une fois de plus au travail. Par miracle, rien ne fut détruit lorsqu'il revint à minuit et demi. Il avait réussi à faire exploser une table au bistrot.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 (samedi 6 mai).

Une ombre ouvrit la porte de la chambre des enfants. Les volets fermés laissaient à peine passer une lumière grisâtre ; indiquant ainsi que le soleil n'était pas tout à fait levé. L'ombre se posta au milieu de la petite chambre et regarda un par un les trois jeunes homonculus endormis (et même ficelé dans le cas de Wrath). Un sourire sadique s'étira peu à peu sur les lèvres minces de l'ombre. Puis, l'ombre porta à sa bouche un objet que l'on pourrait qualifier d'instrument de musique et s'apparentant quelque peu à une trompette.

Greed souffla de toutes ses forces dans la petite trompette qu'il tenait à la main. La cacophonie épouvantable qui sortit du petit instrument réveilla en sursaut les enfants. Une fois de plus, Wrath terrorisé fusionna avec les cordes qui l'empêchait de faire trop de bruit en se réveillant et par la même occasion l'empêchait de tomber durant la nuit. Les deux aînés regardèrent leur oncle, stupéfaits et désarmés par le sourire goguenard de ce dernier.

Le premier, Envy repris ses esprits. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Tonton ? O n fait encore un exercice pratique ? » « Non Envy. Vous ne faîtes pas encore un exercice pratique aujourd'hui. Je ne vous aurait pas réveillé aussi gentiment que ça sinon. » En fait, étant donné que Kim est rentré plus tôt hier soir, j'ai décidé de vous emmener dehors pour le week-end. Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, il faut partir tôt pour ne pas être trop bloqués sur les routes ! » « Ca veut dire qu'on y va en voiture. Avec ta voiture ? » dit Lunacy, un accent d'inquiétude dans la voix. « Tout à fait Lulu. D'un autre côté, nous n'avons pas d'autre voiture. » « Je veux prendre le bus. » déclara Wrath.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle vous à fait ma voiture ! Elle set confortable, elle est spacieuse et elle est jolie. » se plaignit Greed. « Mais Tonton, elle est rose ! » s'exclama Envy. « Et alors, c'est mignon le rose ! » protesta Greed. « Mais pas pour des garçons ; c'est une couleur de fille. En plus, Lunacy est la seule fille ici et elle n'aime pas le rose. » fit remarquer Wrath, toujours empêtré dans les cordes. « La seule qui aime le rose dans la famille, c'est grand-mère Dante ! » reprit Lunacy.

A cours d'arguments pour défendre sa petite voiture, Greed fit comme tous les adultes dans des situations désespérées face à des enfants : il recourut à l'autorité parentale. Ou du moins à l'autorité des aînés sur les plus jeunes. « Premio, ce n'est pas votre voiture. Deuxio, vous n'êtes pas chez vous, mais chez moi. Tertio, c'est moi qui décide. Quatro, si vous n'êtes pas habillés dans dix minutes ; je vais sévir. » Puis, content d'avoir fait preuve d'autorité, il descendit rejoindre Kimblee dans la cuisine. Ce qui fit qu'il n'entendit pas les enfants retenir leurs rires.

Lorsque leur crise de fou rire fut passée et que Wrath ai t été libéré de l'emprise des cordes, les enfants s'habillèrent et descendirent à la cuisine. Ils y trouvèrent un Kimblee maussade, assis face à un bol bleu. « Pourquoi tu fait cette tête Tonton Kim ? » demanda Lunacy inquiète. « Mon bol est sale et je suis obligé d'en prendre un autre. » Les enfants connaissaient bien le bol favori de Kimblee : un bol tout rouge avec écrit plusieurs « BOUM » dessus. L'humeur de leur oncle était également compréhensible à cause de la couleur du bol qu'il devait utiliser. Kimblee avait en effet, de mauvais rapport avec certaines personnes vêtues de bleu.

Sans insister plus et afin de ne pas finir en morceaux sanguinolents, les deux garçons s'assirent en silence et entamèrent leur petit déjeuner. Lunacy les imita peu après ; dès qu'elle trouva ses céréales à elle en fait. Greed s'affairait à droite et à gauche, préparant les sacs de couchage, les tentes, le pique-nique, les vêtements, les outils de toilette … Lorsque qu'un petit monticule de sacs bloqua l'entrée, Greed réquisitionna les bras des personnes n'ayant vraiment rien à faire. Quelques cris de douleur plus tard (Envy avait fait tomber le réchaud sur Wrath de la manière la plus malencontreuse qu'il soit. Disons qu'il n'avait pas essayé de le rattraper quand le sac lui avait échappé des mains ; il avait quand même crié à Wrath de faire attention : Wrath s'était donc pris l'instrument de cuisine relativement très lourd en plein sur le front tandis qu'il relevait la tête pour voir pourquoi son frère tonitruait son nom.) tous les sacs furent entassés dans le coffre de la limousine de Greed.

Les enfants montèrent à l'arrière et branchèrent la télévision à écran plasma. Une fois les confortables sièges arrières repoussés, les enfants avaient largement la place de s'étendre sur une sublime moquette rose. Greed s'installa au volant et Kimblee s'assit à la place du mort. Petit problème, me direz vous, étant donné que Kimblee est le seul véritable humain de la famille. En cas d'accident, c'est lui qui risque le plus de finir à l'hôpital. D'un autre côté, Greed ne voulait pas que Kimblee finisse à l'hôpital et il ne voulait pas non plus que sa sublime limousine soit abîmée. Il faisait donc très attention à l'un et à l'autre.

Au bout de deux heures de route, ils s'arrêtèrent à une aire d'autoroute. Il faut toujours être prudent même si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et puis au fond d'eux, ils voulaient tous ressembler à des humains normaux (qu e ce soit de la faute de Dante ou pas). Ainsi, ils s'arrêtèrent à un aire d'autoroute pour faire le plein de provisions et pour permettre aux enfants de se dégourdir les jambes. Ce qui permit d'ailleurs à ces derniers de refaire leurs scènes préférées du film qu'il venaient de visionner.

Une fois les problèmes techniques réglés (comme « payer le caissier ? » « Oui, sinon l'armée va nous poursuivre tout le week-end et on ne sera pas tranquille. »), la petite troupe reparti. Laissant derrière elle les occupants de l'aire plus que soulagés.

Greed avait décider d'emmener les enfants dans un lieu charmant appelé Coffin Rock. La petite rivière ravi les enfants et les trop nombreux arbres environnants firent sourire Kimblee et pâlir Greed. La tente fut montée en un rien de temps et les enfants partirent ensuite en quête de petit bois , qu'ils trouvèrent rapidement accroché bizarrement aux branches des arbres autour d'eux.

Durant l'après-midi, les enfants construirent une cabane de branchages à trois étages (un pour chacun) et incluant une cuisine aménagée, un garage (pour la limousine de Tonton) et une salle de billard. Kimblee fit exploser trois arbres et un rocher surplombant la rivière. Et Greed trébucha sur un petit monticule de cailloux se trouvant bêtement sur son chemin.

Le soir venu, ils se réunir près du feu de bois et se racontèrent des histoires capables d'effrayer Archer (un militaire plutôt antipathique aux yeux de Greed ; étant donné que le susnommé Archer avait des vues sur Kimblee. En dehors de ça, il souriait toujours). Lorsque toute lueur du jour ait définitivement disparue, ils se décidèrent à rentrer dans la tente et de se coucher afin d'avoir un maximum de force pour la randonnée du lendemain.

Au plus noir de la nuit, quelques heures plus tard, Wrath se réveilla en sursaut. Un bruit étrange l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Prenant soudain conscience qu'une petite sortie ne serait pas de refus, il s'extirpa de la tente. Le feu était presque éteint, mais ce n'était pas pour l'inquiéter.

Il s'éloigna un petit peu du camp. Une ombre le suivit. L'ombre observa le petit garçon un instant et se décida à lui sauter dessus. Wrath trébucha contre une racine et transmuta avec, sans faire exprès. IL releva son bras-branche qui vient se ficher à l'endroit hypothétique l'œil de l'ombre. Laquelle poussa un cris strident et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, faisant tomber un paquet de petit bonshommes en bois ; semblables à ceux accrochés dans les arbres, qui avaient permit d'allumer le feu un peu plus tôt. Prisonnier de sa transmutation, Wrath se rendormit au milieux des feuilles ; en pensant vaguement que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Dans une petite chaumière perdue dans les bois, une ombre poussait des gémissements à fendre l'âme. Ce n'était pas normal. Le petit garçon n'avait pas réagit comme tous les autres. D'habitude tous le monde avait très peur de lui. Il faudrait arranger ça dès la nuit suivante. Cette fois, le petit garçon ne lui échapperait pas. Il mourrait, comme les gens avec les caméras, comme ceux avec des bâtons pour chercher, comme les autres enfants venus jouer avec lui. Comme tous les autres, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en réchappe.


End file.
